


[Podfic of] talk like an open book

by exmanhater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally no one comes to Laura’s office hours, <i>ever</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] talk like an open book

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [talk like an open book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138680) by [magneticwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticwave/pseuds/magneticwave). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1gHk3rt) [7.15 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 15:36

**Streaming:**  



End file.
